happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Savaughn
Temper Savaughn is very short tempered. Anything that goes wrong can make him very angry however, he will not flip out. (Normally he only flips out when he see's bullying or name calling or if he hears a name he was once called) When angered, Savaughn may yell so loud that windows may break. It mostly involves one department member messing up. (As seen in Anger Management) Character Bio Savaughn is a nice and very friendly grey wolf who is the chief of the police. He wears a blue uniform with four gold stars on each arm. He wears a black tie but most of it is hidden due to uniform. He has black pants with yellow stripes on it as well as dog tags around his neck. He even has one of those police hats with the badge on it and the same gloves as Ale. He can flip out sometimes, but only when someone calls him a name or says his name wrong like when he was in school. People called him lots of names he didn't like. He also served in the very ending of the war. Savaughn loves pets and animals and his most favorite animal is an owl. His favorite pet is Lunar, an old tabby cat who is 70-years-old in cat years. Evil Side Savaughn has an Evil side named Savana or just as known as Evil Savaughn. He will kill anyone in sight, even Josh (his friend) and Flippy. He got his PTSD from school in grade 6 from being called names too much. He does have guns which he will use and a Bowie knife from the war. Savaughn has a pistol and a sword; he might use these to kill sometimes. Good Side Savaughn's good side, he's normally only mean to bad people and will only use his weapons if he needs to. He also has handcuffs so he can handcuff bad guys and a taser to zap bad guys to stop moving so he can handcuff them easier. Episode List Starring Roles *Royal Tree inn *Airport Madness *Train disaster *Say Police *TreeGary Trip *Too much Delays *Vacation Disaster *Room Rescue *Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer *Till Death Do Us Part *Give Up The Goats *That's the Law! *Hawaii Five O *Ticket to the Limit *Crime Does Pay *Contact Savaughn *Babysitting Nightmare *I'm Re-zet-ting This Featuring Roles *For the Love of Money *Vote to Self *On The Lamb *Catch That Bus *Geological Core-uption *Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat *The Big Three Oh! *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Crash Course *That's Nonsense *Mask Hysteria *Winning Streak *Can't See This *Artful of Frauds *Scars and Stripes *Exit to the Tree Shop *Skewered Squab *Car-mageddon *Blind as a Bat *Vote or Swap *Long Neck of the Law *This Time it's Personal-ity *Stop Copying Me! *Horse Power *Dectective Troubles *Third Wheel *Jail Boar *Innoscent *New Sheriff In Town *Mime After Mime *Over the Speed *The Name Game *The Kidnapper's Revenge *Hearing Vision *Mixing the Doe *You Can Thank Me Paper *Blood Sugar High *The Hospice Project *Bitter Get Moving *Hat's All, Folks! *Murder Mystery *Get Rekt! Appearances *Flippy and his Twenty *Why Flip Out *Origin of Evil *Chaos in the Roads *Cucumbersome *Kilt Me Now *The Bat who Never Lied *Doubloon Date *Kill in the Blank *Technical Difficulties *High-tail It *Uncivil Rights *Watch This! *I Need Brains *Slow Loris Down *Illegal Eagle *Inseparable *Blind-Side *Rock of Rages *Little Baby Shrimp *Burglar A-Harm *How Do You Love Me Now *Beyond Frilled *We've Melt With This *Flesh Chase HTF Break Roles *It's Raining *Stare Case Love Bites Roles *Ale to the Chief Kills *Flippy: 2 (Royal Tree inn, TreeGary Trip) *Flaky: 2 (Royal Tree inn, Till Death Do Us Part) * Mole: 3 (Royal Tree inn, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Lifty: 6 (For the Love of Money, Kilt Me Now [debatable], Stare Case, Burglar A-Harm, Contact Savaughn, The Bat who Never Lied) *Shifty: 4 (For the Love of Money, Kilt Me Now [debatable], Stare Case, The Bat who Never Lied) *Cuddles: 3 (Say Police, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Bastion: 1 (Say Police) *Giggles: 3 (Say Police, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Toothy: 1 (Say Police) *Decker: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Hippy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Handy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Disco Bear: 3 (Till Death Do Us Part, Winning Streak, Scars and Stripes) *Lumpy: 3 (Too much Delays, Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer, I Need Brains) *Lammy: 2 (Till Death Do Us Part, Vote or Swap) *Pop: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Cub: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Sniffles: 4 (Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part, This Time it's Personal-ity, Mime After Mime) *Pierce: 2 (Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Josh: 2 (Vote to Self, Artful of Frauds [debatable]) *Trippy: 2 (Catch That Bus, That's Nonsense) *Pranky: 1 (Cucumbersome) *Generic Tree Friends: 1 (Royal Tree inn) *Pierce: 2 (That's Nonsense, Till Death Do Us Part) *Pucky: 1 (Mask Hysteria) *Squabbles: 2 (Can't See This, Innoscent) *Pervy: 1 (Winning Streak) *Mono: 1 (Winning Streak) *Screwball: 1 (Winning Streak) *Wilson: 1 (Uncivil Rights) *Prongs: 1 (Skewered Squab) *Cryptie: 1 (Watch This!) *Flash: 1 (Car-mageddon) *I.D. 1 (This Time it's Personal-ity) *Blender: 1 (Stop Copying Me!) *Rush: 1 (Blind-Side) *Lustly: 1 (Third Wheel) *Bully: 1 (Innoscent) *Jerky: 2 (Innoscent, I'm Re-zet-ting This) *Squidy: 1 (Hawaii Five O) *Squib: 1 (Hawaii Five O) *Rookie: 1 (Hawaii Five O) *Crabby: 1 (Caps Locks with Cap) *Mime: 1 (Mime After Mime with Random) *Morton and Mix: 1 (Mixing the Doe) *Daphne: 1 (Mixing the Doe) *Daydream: 1 (Blood Sugar High) *Doe: 1 (Blood Sugar High) *Leif: 1 (Kill in the Blank ) Deaths #Flippy and his Twenty:killed by Flippy's grenade. #Royal Tree inn:Dies when the Hotel Collapses. #TreeGary Trip : Ran over. #Airport Madness:Dies when the Airport Collapses. #Why Flip Out:Sliced in Half by Ale #Vacation Disaster:Ran over. #It's Raining:Crushed and spattered by lions. #Till Death Do Us Part: Shot in the head. #Geological Core-uption : Ran over by Lumpy's truck. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Falls off bridge and drowns. #Crash Course - Crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Stare Case - Killed in explosion. #Winning Streak - Killed when his car explodes. #Exit to the Tree Shop - Grinded by the friction. #Skewered Squab - Eaten by ravens. #Blind as a Bat - Killed by waterfall (debatable, not seen). #Dectective Troubles - Stabbed by Psycho. #Jail Boar - Crashes into a tree. #Hawaii Five O - Killed when his boat explodes. #New Sheriff In Town - Face kicked in. #Mime After Mime - Killed by a bomb. #Over the Speed - Ran over by Ellie. #Hearing Vision - Died in the collision. #Mixing the Doe - Crushed by donut sign. #You Can Thank Me Paper - Hit in the face by a manhole cover. #Contact Savaughn - Impaled by Cadbury's quills. #Babysitting Nightmare - Ran over by a car. #Bitter Get Moving - Flattened by Brass. #We've Melt With This - Dies in an oven explosion. Relationships *Jessica: Best Friend *Josh: Best Friend *Otus: Best Friend *Candy-Heart: Love Interest *Flippy: Frienemy *Pierce: Enemy *Punk The Gangster: Enemy *Lifty and Shifty: Enemy *Grafitiy: Enemy Trivia *His survival rate is 65.08%. Gallery Wolf love.png|Savaughn with Ale Raining.png|It's about to rain Pawandorder.png|Savana unleashed Goodbadworsecop.png|Otus - Good cop Savaughn - Bad cop Policeticket.png|Savaughn gets a ticket. Crimedoespay2.png|Feels suspicious about that corrupted cop. Rezettingthis2.png getrekt1.png|He must feel better not having Zet on his side, but... it's worse. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Wolves Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Canines Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 15 Introductions Category:Military Characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:More kills than deaths